


The day Lucius lost his mind

by Evil_and_I_know_it



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_and_I_know_it/pseuds/Evil_and_I_know_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Dinner at the Malfoys. Can also be considered a one shot but it would be better if you read the first one. Warnings inside. Draco/Harry and Lucius/Narcissa</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day Lucius lost his mind

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here it is the sequel to Dinner at the Malfoys! It can be read as is but it'll help you understand better if you read the first one before reading this. Also this is in Lucius's POV because he's going to lose it when he sees the boys. Enjoy! :3
> 
> Warning: Slight OOC-ness, scary Narcissa, EWE and I don't have a beta so please excuse my mistakes!
> 
> Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K Rowling. ;_;

Lucius slowly made his way to the dining hall. He had sent Draco to go fetch the Potter boy and if one of them wasn't injured by the time they made it inside, he would cut his hair off. He smirked; he thought Narcissa was a fool for inviting the boy for dinner at a house full of slytherins. But obviously he wasn't going to say that to her face. She may look like an elegant lady, but that lady had a temper that could rival old Voldy. Lucius shuddered. He was glad that Narcissa hated the Dark Lord. Otherwise they would have wreaked havoc on the world. With these happy thoughts he entered the hall to meet his wife.

Narcissa smiled. "Lucius darling, where's Draco?"

"I sent him to fetch our guest. I thought that would be more appropriate than sending a house-elf."

She raised an eyebrow. "How…thoughtful of you. I trust that you'll be on your best behavior today. If you offend my guest in any way, be sure that you'll face the consequences."

Lucius visibly swallowed. "Of course, dear."

He picked up a goblet and had a more than healthy gulp of wine.

At that moment Draco entered with Potter in tow. Lucius morphed his face into polite disdain when suddenly; Draco laughed and put his hand on Potter's arm. He stared in horror as Potter tried to ruffle Draco's hair and Draco batted his hand away. Lucius turned to his wife for confirmation, to check if the wine had not affected his brain. Narcissa was watching them with a fond smile. He groaned and took to the wine once more. It was going to a long, torturous dinner.

"Lord and Lady Malfoy, it's a pleasure to join you for dinner today," said Harry while giving them a small bow.

Lucius spat out his wine in shock. How did this uncouth boy, raised by muggles know how to properly address them the first time he came to their house? He saw his son beaming at Potter. Ah, so Draco taught him the proper etiquette. What was wrong with the boy? He was acting like a lovesick puppy. Then realization hit him like a well-placed stunner. He knew about Draco's preferences but he still wasn't deterred from finding him a suitable wife. If he knew that the boy would moon over Harry-bloody-Potter, he would have stopped Narcissa from inviting him come hell or high water. He had a headache now and not because of the wine. He mentally restrained himself from strangling the boy and paid attention to the conversation.

"So Mr. Potter, what is it that you do now?" he heard his wife ask as the first course was served.

"Please, Mrs. Malfoy call me Harry. And to answer your question, I'm a healer in St. Mungo's. I specialize in spell damage."

"How fascinating harry, and do call me Narcissa."

"Oh yes, it's interesting. But I really don't think its appropriate dinner conversation because it is quite gory," said Potter. "So Draco, what do you do? I haven't seen you around much."

Draco blushed, Lucius was furious. The boy was just asking about his job for Merlin's sake! Why did he have to feel embarrassed about that? He felt his headache getting worse.

"I'm a potions master's apprentice. He lives in France so we correspond through letters and floo. I also make potions for the local apothecary under a pseudonym," replied Draco.

Lucius watched them all throughout the dinner, rapidly finishing his wine. They flirted all through dinner and exchanged small intimate touches. Every time Potter touched Draco, he blushed and every time Draco said something to Potter his eyes shone with affection. To top it all off, he swore he heard Narcissa sigh happily. Did she plan this? He wouldn't put it past her; she was devious enough for this. Finally, after his 23rd glass of wine, Potter was leaving.

"Dinner was lovely, Mrs. Malfoy. Next time we should do this at my house," said Potter.

Lucius was too buzzed to protest and just smiled idiotically. Narcissa gave him a look and said, "Of course Harry, I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of you from now on. Good night and have a safe trip back. Come, Lucius." With that she took Lucius by the arm and dragged him away from the door to give the boys a moment of peace and quiet.

"Lucius," Narcissa hissed. "When I asked you to behave, I didn't mean for you to get inebriated and not say a word throughout dinner! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Lucius blinked and swayed alarmingly. "I'm not inebri..inbiret…I'm not drunk!"

Narcissa sighed. "Come on dear, time for bed."

"No I'm going to see Draco!" And he strode off with a wobbly gait, to find his son. And he did find his son. He found him with his arms around Potters neck, snogging him like there was no tomorrow.

Lucius fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review!


End file.
